Moedas também realizam desejos
by flor do deserto
Summary: Talvez a jóia de quatro almas não seja a única coisa que pode realizar desejos, quem sabe eles também não se realizem jogando uma moeda em um poço?


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Moedas também realizam desejos.**

Inuyasha jogou a moeda para o alto e observou-a girando no ar e refletindo o brilho do sol enquanto subia pelo ar, estendeu a mão com a palma virada para cima e apanhou-a quando caiu.

Segundo Kagome as moedas eram capazes de realizar desejos: bastava jogar uma moeda em uma fonte/poço dos desejos para ter um pedido realizado.

É claro que isso tudo era apenas um monte de baboseiras, moedas não eram mágicas, nem realizavam desejos, para isso existia a jóia de quatro almas, e fora exatamente isso que Inuyasha dissera a Kagome na noite anterior logo antes dela pular no poço come ossos, mas Kagome não dera qualquer importância a isso porque, segundo ela, era muito mais fácil jogar uma moeda em uma fonte/poço do que sair por ai caçando centenas de fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas para fazer um único pedido

E depois dera aquela moeda para ele. Mas que estúpida!

—_E não precisa ir atrás de mim, porque eu vou voltar amanhã mesmo_. — Inuyasha imitou Kagome com voz de falsete, jogando a moeda para o alto mais vez — _E nem pense em fazer como da última vez, quando eu saí ao anoitecer e você foi me buscar ao amanhecer_.

Ela tinha, expressamente, o proibido de segui-la pelo poço.

É, isso mesmo, proibido. Dá pra acreditar?!

Há! Como se ele fosse algum tipo de cachorrinho bem treinado estúpido que era obrigado a obedecer ao comando "fica".

Feh, que estúpida!

Mas tudo bem, se ela queria ficar sozinha então que ficasse! Porque ele que não ia sair para ir atrás dela só para ser escorraçado e mandado por ela de volta pra casa com o rabo entre as patas; mas por outro lado... Da última vez em que Kagome insistira em voltar sozinha ela quase fora mordida por uma cobra, então, só por precaução, Inuyasha decidira ficar ali mesmo e esperar por ela.

Nenhum de seus amigos havia dado pela falta dele ainda, eles provavelmente haviam concluído que ele decidira acompanhar Kagome em seu salto no tempo, e isso era bom, porque se Miroku e Shippou soubessem da verdade — Que Inuyasha se sentara em frente ao poço desde a noite passada para esperar pelo retorno de Kagome — iriam infernizar Inuyasha até não poder mais dizendo que ele estava preocupado e até mesmo com saudades daquela idiota.

E não era nada disso, nem pensar!

E Inuyasha quebraria os dentes de qualquer um que dissesse o contrário!

Que coisa, ele só queria que Kagome voltasse logo de uma vez!

Irritado com a demora daquela idiota Inuyasha acabou jogando a moeda para cima com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, e observou, quase em câmera lenta, como a moeda descrevia um arco no ar e caia não em sua mão, mas sim dentro do antigo poço abandonado.

O interior do poço iluminou-se com uma familiar luz azul.

—Inuyasha? — Kagome chamou de dentro do poço — Inuyasha você esta aí em cima?

Ao ouvi-la Inuyasha levantou-se e inclinou-se sobre a borda do poço para vê-la.

—Ei Kagome! — disse — Já estava mesmo na hora de você voltar!

—Eu nem demorei tanto assim. — ela girou os olhos, claro, para ela era fácil falar, não havia sido ela que ficara sentada esperando por toda uma noite e mais metade de um dia — O que você estava fazendo aqui?

—Eu...

—Não estava pensando em ir atrás de mim, estava? — ela o interrompeu.

—Feh, claro que não. — respondeu fechando a cara.

Um sorriso surgiu lentamente no rosto de Kagome.

—Então... Você estava fazendo um pedido ao poço come ossos?

Inuyasha enrubesceu quando Kagome ergueu a mão com a palma virada para cima e mostrou-lhe a moeda que havia caído dentro do poço.

—Claro que n-não! — respondeu depressa — Pare de imaginar coisas e suba logo aqui!

Disse estendendo a mão para dentro do poço e içando Kagome para fora.

Talvez jogar uma moeda num poço para fazer um pedido não fosse algo tão estúpido de se fazer assim.

**Fim.**

**Puxa vida, o bloqueio mental que tive dessa vez para fazer oneshort's foi do mal! O.O'**

**Mas então gente, quem que pegar umas moedas e vir comigo procurar um poço dos desejos? Eu vou pedir um Sesshoumaru-Sama só pra mim, e vocês?**

**Ah, e não se esqueçam de deixar as review's. Ok? ;)**


End file.
